


The  Fine Line between Love and Hate

by dayatthefandoms



Series: Mark What's Yours [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Body Modification, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kink Bingo 2019, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M, Objectification, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Drop, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: What was suppose to be a one night thing fueled by hormones and hate, didn't end. It only grew into something neither of the them understand. Now they can't seem to figure out that this thing is and it is going to drive them over the edge.To which side?They have only have one way to figure it out.





	The  Fine Line between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This is the continuation "Behind Closed Doors”
> 
> I hope you enjoy this was lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Shout out to MaAdMax for being a Beta for me!

The thing about what happened between them is that the hate didn’t go away, but it changed. A taste of the getting anger out and get off at the same time makes it almost like a drug. It was supposed to be a one time thing, They fucked each other. It was filthy, it was full of hate. Steve was limping for days after that night and it was delicious to watch. The car wash was a proud moment for Billy, Steve had styled his hair flattened out. Probably hiding the reminisce of his claim, and It didn’t even stop there. They were both sore from the position they ended up fucking in, but for both of them the ache was a healing needle mark of their drug.The thing that changed that wasn’t suppose to was their utter distaste for each other. Yeah, they still talked shit, and more than once they were nose to nose ready to fight, but now there was an additional layer that neither wanted to acknowledge. 

The touches lingered in places that were just a little more off for their normal shoves and fights. The words were more passionate, the jabs were less insulting, but more personal. It takes a week before Billy gets a message. Steve had made it clear that it was a one time, but it seems that was not the case. 

It was in the final week of the basketball season and the Champion game had passed, they had won and all the praise went to the new kid from Cali. The practices now were more of a standing invitation for a pick up game. In the middle of the so called practice Steve elbowed Billy, stealing the ball running down the court shooting a layup scoring a rare basket for his team. 

After a brief celebration, Steve and the rest of the team went back to the start position.

“Seems like someone has finally hit a wall.” Steve smirked as they set up for a tip off. 

“ Wanna say that again Harrington?” reaching center court for the final play before the gym closed up for the weekend. 

“ You heard what I say, what you got something in your ears?” Steve smirked living up to his “King Steve” persona. The fire in his eyes was a different story, there was a fire that he had not seen since that night. The primal need was diluted with a mixture of a want. He didn’t want to start a fight. He wanted something more, the quick wink that was tossed Billy’s way was a blip in time for anyone who wasn’t paying attention. With the sound of a whistle final play had started and the build up became just another fleeting moment.

Staying behind and talking to the coach after the game ending in a disappointing tie, Billy waited until he was sure most of the players had left before making his way to the locker room. Strolling in he went through his normal routine of getting ready to shower off, making sure the last of the team was on their way for good. Once the was certain he went over to where he saw Steve sitting on the bench still in the clothes for gym looking at one of the textbooks for class.

“When did you get to be such a nerd Harrington.” Leaning over to see it was covering something a little bit more interesting. Before he can reach out and snatch out the interesting loose leaf pages, that had a weird drawing on it Steve slammed the book shut and spun around to face Billy.

“ Do you ever just might your own damn business?” getting up he headed to his locker to get things to take a shower only to realize that they were the only two left in the room.

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked to know one in particular, but being one he two in the room, led to Billy being led to answer the question.

“Well while you had your head in the books everyone did the smart thing and they got the hell out of this place as fast as he could.” Leaning against the locker Billy notices that while they had been talking they had moved closer together than they had started off.

“Well what about you, you’ve got nothing better to do that to wait around here.” A dark look in Steve’s eye right as the next words stumbled out of his mouth.

“Well then what does that make you? I mean you are still here” Cocky grin on full display.

“ I bet you were waiting on me, you seem to have a thing for me and bathrooms.”

_ This cocky son of a bitch. _

“Well if I recall you didn’t complain, well I don't think you could that much with my cock so far down your throat.”

And there is the other drop of the shoe. Steve froze mid locker closure turning his head eyes blown. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, Steve closed his locker and looked directly into Billy’s eyes.

“It was a one time thing. It is not like you could get me to do that again.” A slight eyebrow lift Steve pushed past him heading off to the showers. Not thinking after a long day of classes and a grueling practice Steve had let his mind wander over the pictures that Dustin and the party had drawn up of the creatures from the upside down. Not hearing that he had been followed in. It wasn’t until he started to get undressed that he realized he was being watched. A slight shiver ran down his neck as he looked up and saw Billy’s intense stare. His eyes felt as if they were reading all of Steve’s dirty little secrets. Looking into Billy’s eyes steve made a decision that he felt one of two ways. One, he gets the shit beaten out of him again and this weird thing between him and Billy end or this turns into the perfect distraction.

Slowly Steve crosses his arms over his chest and slowly pulls his shirt over his head, turning away to give the illusion of modesty, Looking over his shoulders he acts as he is going to ball up his shirt and tosses it to the benches. Looking over at the only other person in the room Steve looks to see if he should continue or just head to a stall to change for the shower. Billy had slowly started to adjust the prize that Steve had hoped to land tonight. Slowly he hooked his thumbs under his shorts shoving them down, but before he could take them he felt the heat of a body loom over him.

“ Don't you dare touch those shorts.” Billy’s voice lost in lust. Steve froze unsure of what to do at this point, but he’d be damned if he let Billy think that he was just going to roll over to his commands. He may like the sex, but there was nothing else.  _ Just an itch _ . He thought.

“Didn’t think that this would be this easy. To make you blow your load.” Steve didn’t even turn around, he felt that if this was going to be this easym them maybe this will be a disappointing final fuck. If there it is going to be this boring then he can go find someone else to do it, maybe even try the next town over. Most of the people Steve had been with before, and after Nancy had been from there. It seemed they were a little bit more adventurous there. It’s a pity if this all went to shit, he liked the convince of Billy. 

“Maybe next tim-” Steve’s mouth was suddenly filled with the feeling of cotton and the salty flavor of something her didn’t know if he wanted to recognize. With hands on his hips he easy spun around facing the man who had occupied his nightly thoughts, and though he never said it out loud. Steve had left the writing well into the night and into the next morning looking at it in the mirror as he fucked himself on his fingers. The taste of sweat and precum fill Steve’s mind and brings him back down to the moment. Looking down he notices that billy had already taken his gym shorts of tossing them over to the locker uncaring of where they landed, but the underwear that he swore he saw when the were changing  _ for _ practice, were now in his mouth filling him with the taste of the pure essence of Billy.

“ Hey look at me you ditz.” The noise and a swat on the ass brought Steve back to the moment. Looking at what he had miss steve realize the situation that he had once again got into, not that he was complaining. The feeling of warmth radiating on his back and the thrill of such a public place sent out a thrill that had only recently realized is a thing that he wanted. The combination of both seemed to have sent Steve off into the stratosphere that felt like a high that he had never had with Marijuana. He had felt a moving pressure teasing his sides and teasing his nipples to hardness all to come to a single point .

Steve didn’t recognize what was in Billy’s hand until it was wrapped around his hands, Steve’s forgotten shirt now turned into the mitts that bound his hands together. Now bond and nothing more than a captive animal. Slowly Billy walk them back to the showers nearly caring Steve when he realized it was going to be more effort to let him waddle. Getting to the showers Billy raises Steve’s hand to the top of the shower tower, taking off his own shirt and looping it through Steve’s, Billy ties his hands to the top leaving the brown haired beauty to his darkest desires.

“ Not a lot of big talk from you now, huh, look at you all tied the like a gift for me.” Gripping his cheeks, he turns Steve’s head.

“ Look at me.” Steve eyes snapped to the icy blue eyes in front of him his pupils growing bigger with each passing second. The drool from his mouth slowly showing on the dirty briefs in his mouth.

“ I think you enjoy this, I mean you are already kinda mindless, I bet just enjoy it. Doing nothing and getting a reward.” flicking his tongue across his front teeth , Billy leaned close to Steve’s ear.

“ if you are going to be a fucktoy then we got to make sure the toy is clean right.” moving beyond Steve Billy turns the shower head on letting water run over them the heat and the steam added to the atmosphere. Walking away and grabbing the soap Billy lathers up his hands and starts to roughly scrubs his hand over Steve’s body. Starting from the top Billy runs his hands over Steve’s chest teasing his nipples and traces the faint lines of abs that had only been seen for a brief moment in the exact place they stood, Finally Billy bends down and soaps up his hand until there is large lather of suds. He grips the hardening member in his hand in a firm grip.

“ If you wanna get of you have until the suds wash off.” Billy looked up at Steve expectantly.

It took a couple of seconds for steve to register that this was something that he actually needed to do something. Since the water had been turned on and all of the touching Steve felt his mind drifting and really felt that Billy could use him in anyway and he wouldn’t protest. Getting his body to catch up to his brain steve started to slowly shit his hips foward, gently fucking Billy’s hand. As the sensation starts to grow the single thought get more ingrained and the motion becomes faster and faster, but then there is a shift in pressure as he almost reaches the peak. 

“ times up, looks like you didn’t make the cut.” a muffled whine escapes from around makeshift gag.

“ Oh don’t you worry you can get off later.” with that billy quickly lathered up and wash his body playing with his nipples and putting on a show for Steve as he quickly wanted to clean to get dirty again. Turning around reaching behind him Billy started to finger himself with his soapy finger. Steve’s mouth started to water more causing the cloth in his mouth to become soaked with even more, and his once waning dick, began to once again stand at attention.

Once Billy felt he was as prepared as he could be, he went about rinsing off as Steve was not there.

With the water turned off and both of them clean Billy unties Steves hands from the shower and hold him up as he lowes Steves pants down the rest of the way. Freeing Steve and lowering his hands to his front he leads them over to one of the many benches in the room. Maneuvering him to sit Billy leans over and pulls the now drool and sweat soaked underwear from Steve’s mouth.

“Well these are ruined, you owe me a new pair.” again tossing his clothing with abandon. While it may have taken longer than needed Steve shot back.

“ well it is your fault no one told you to shove them into my mouth.” He flexes his jaw muscles to relieve some of the tension that had started to form.

“ eh it was worth a little bit of you shutting up.” moving around to straddle the bench Billy loomed over Steve and lower him down to the bench fully laid out for use. Hooking the makeshift mitts over the edge of the bench rendering his arms onnce again useless, As Billy moves down the bench again he looks over at him once again, and pauses rasing an eyebrow as if the mere mention of he question would ruin the moment , Steve gives a little nod, knowing not to fuck it up by opeing hisnewly freed mouth

“ You know I think it’s time you use that mouth of yours for something good.” Getting up Bill walks towards Steve’s face and swung his leg over the bench hovering his perky bubble butt over his face.

“ I am going to sit on your face and you are going to use that silver tongue of yours to make me nice and wet like one of these Hawkin’s sluts, so that when I get to use my new favorite toy I’ll be able to enjoy it as much as you will.” Hands on his cheeks Billy slowly lowers himself on to Steve’s mouth were he eagerly starts to lick stripes up and down the perky hole. Gasping at the sensation, Billy leans back and grips Steves hips for stability.

“Yeah, just like that. Are you sure that you haven’t done this before? You seem like a pro.” With that particular statement Steve saw the opportunity to use the tip of his tongue to spear into Billy. In a single minded ferocity he began to slowly sink his tongue in deeper coming out to keep the outside wet and sensitive. 

Billy’s grip became harder, knowing that he was probably going to leave a bruise, he could stop the moans that were falling out of his mouth. His dick dripping into the famous brown locks mixing with the droplets that were still there. Soon both were panting and letting out small gasps and moans, they both knew that they need to fuck or neither of them were going to last. 

Quickly Billy lift himself off Steve’s face pushing off his hips with a slight gasp. Ready to finally get to the main event.

He quickly spat on to his hand and slicked the dick under him,with his last bit of patience gone, he aligned himself with Steve’s surprisingly large cock and looked down at the doe eyed beauty that he had free reign over.

“ Time to fulfill your job. Hold still and let me use you like the fucktoy you are.” Slowly Billy lowered himself letting himself be penetrated by his wet dream dick. Inch by inch Billy’s body adjusted to the girth that entered him taking small breaks to give some breathing moments. Once finally fully seated Billy and Steve were both panting, unable to speak of the sensations that they were feeling. As soon as he was feeling a bit more comfortable Billy slowly started to lift himself up only to drop back down. Soon the pace started to pick up both groaning and grunting filling the room with their echoes. 

Soon Steve started to thrust to meet the pace that Billy had set. 

Billy quickly put a stop to this.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing, I didnt know that toys could move on thier own. You are here for me to enjoy myself.” Leaning forward, he raised the top half of his body on Steve’s hoping that this would stop him from moving again.

“ Nod if you understand” Steve quickly nods back, eager to continue.

Billy resumed the pace he was going before the interruption but the change in position made it possible to hit that all too important spot. The electric feeling that went through his body seem to have opened up the last hinge that kept his mouth closed.

“Agh, yeah your dick is so good, I could use a toy like this all day, riding it ‘til Im sore, I bet it fits well in my mouth, I bet that this toy wants some payback for the face fucking I gave it last time, huh.” Billy making quick small circular motions with his hips, feeling the electric feeling build.

“Maybe I should mark it as mine again, it looks like the last bit finally wore off. I should get it tattooed there.  _ Billy’s plaything _ . What D'ya think of that ?”

Steve moans at the thought, not really sure if he would do it or not, or even if he said yes, that Billy would go through with it. Gasping out a response as most of his effort was in the thought of not moving his hips to really fuck into the sweet ass that was above him, and not ripping the shirt aroun his had to grip on the man that was before him.

“ I am not a plaything.” The answer coming out a more of a whine than he meant to. Billy huffs out a small laugh that melts into a moans his moves become erratic, with a couple more hard and quick thrust, he squeezes down milking a suprise orgams from Steve, who was so focused on watching the person above him that the moment it hit, everything else around came flooding back in scope focus. 

As Steve releases with a silent a choked moan, Billy lets out a sound of a soul leaving the body. The sound bounced off the walls and back to them, drenched in sweat and once again Steve’s Chest covered in Billy’s cum. The room once again became silent, neither wanting to break the silence. 

Staring down at the wreak below him Billy reached out and started to rub the cum into his chest hairs coating every strand he could so that when he when he went to shower again that night he would remember him and this moment. After he was happy with his work he reach for Steve’s covered hands and slowly started to unwrap them from the mits he had made. 

Once released Steve checked his hand and wrist before quickly grabbing Billy's curls and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

After a few moments Steve released his hair and pulled away from the kiss, not knowing if he could stop if he continued. 

“I’ve been trying to shut you up for awhile, guess I’m a little late, but hey.” Steve pulls his famous smile. 

“ At least I still got to do it, would have pissed me off if I hadn’t.”

“Whatever loverboy.” Billy carefully pulled himself up and released himself from Steve’s now flaccid dick. Looking around he grabs the first pair of shorts of the ground knowing fully well that they were not his. Looking up Steve still seemed in a daze taking his time to get up, and seemed almost anxious. Billy didn’t know what was happening but he knew they had to go before janitorial arrived.

“Get dressed you don’t want the Janitor walking in on you.” Not waiting for Steve to answer he walks over and tugs steves limbs through the holes and and wonders around to find the shorts that he had earlier. Finding them over near another bench, he picked them up and handed them to Steve. Looking at them he dragged them out of Billy’s hands and wobbled as he put them on.

“Jesus CHRIST, let’s get a move on.” Billy doesn’t understand why he stays, but the look Steve has on his face, gives off an uneasy feeling. While Steve finished getting ready, Billy went around the room picking up their stuff and making sure there was nothing to lead back to their activities.

Finally when Steve got himself together, he looked around Eyes landing on Billy, with a nod they were off. 

With a couple of stumbles and a couple of moments of trying to find an unlocked door they headed out to the nearly empty parking lot. Looking over to Steve, clearly out of it, Billy sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand.

_ The things I do for a good fuck. _

“ Hey King Steve let me drive ya home,I can pick you up tomorrow. No reason for you to space out and crash on me.” opening up the passenger door Billy leads Steve down and helps him buckle up and comfortable tossing the shit in the back of the car, heading to the other side of the car he jumps into the driver's seat and takes off in the general direction of Steve’s house.

The car was silent and for the first time since coming to Hawkin’s, not awkward or heavy but a sense of comfort. 

“ Hey Steve-o what is your address? I can't drive all night.” Looking over Steve seem to be more his usual self looking around and fidgeting as his shirt that was stuck to his chest started to pull little bits of hair off his chest.

“ Loch Nora” with that the car was once a silent.

Once Billy reached the area Steve directed him to the hunter green home with the empty driveway.

“ Here we are Casa de Harrington.” Before Steve can fumble with his seatbelt, Billy leans over and opens up the glove compartment and rummage around to find something .

“Ha!” pulling out the infamous black marker from that night. Billy grips Steve knee and bits the cap off. He moved the leg of the shorts’ leg as far up it can go. Drawing an arrow from his groin to midthigh and then proceeded to write.

_ Billy’s Fucktoy _

Not feeling the energy to argue Steve sighed and gave Billy a look of pure annoyance.

“You done?”

“ Not yet give me your arm.” Holding out his hand he waits knowing Steve  _ will _ do it. Counting to three in his head before he felt the weight of the others.

“I don’t know why I am agreeing to this.” Raising a single eyebrow he looks down at his hand and back at Billy. 

“Well if you want me to help you get your car tomorrow, then I think you will need my number.”

_ 394-6254 _

“Think you can handle it from here?” Billy asked as he capping the marker and tossing it back into the glovebox.

“Yeah I think I’m good.” Getting his seatbelt off and stumbling out of the car. Steve closes the door and starts to walk up to the Door, turning back as he hear music starts to blast and the tires screech down the road. The last thing he did before heading in ran his fingers over the freshly dried ink.

As Billy drove off he looked in the rear view mirror. He looked back at the boy he left behind, again the thing between them had changed and he is not so sure on where to go from here. Sliding from the window to the backseat he realized that he still had all of their stuff back there and the book that he had been looking at was peeking out of the zipper.

_ Huh. I’ll have to ask him about that. _

Well, good thing they have plans tomorrow.

  
  
  
  



End file.
